1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt webbing retractor, and particularly to a retractor including a cinch mechanism for blocking withdrawal of belt webbing in response to rotation of a spool of the retractor in a predetermined manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical seat belt system used to restrain a vehicle occupant includes a length of belt webbing wound on a spool of a seat belt webbing retractor. The belt webbing is extensible about a vehicle occupant to restrain the occupant.
In some seat belt systems, the webbing is prevented from being further withdrawn from the retractor throughout the time that the webbing is secured around the vehicle occupant or about a child seat, i.e., the webbing is maintained in a cinched condition. It is known to set a seat belt webbing retractor in a cinched condition by withdrawing the seat belt webbing completely from the spool then allowing some webbing to retract onto the spool.